Papa Don't Preach
by Jade19
Summary: This is a very low rated R; Jamie and Landon are 16 and accidentally get into more trouble then her leukemia... (READ ANNOUNCEMENT!)
1. A Boy Trapped in Rubble

Kon'wa minna! I'm back- I pictured in m'mind a totally killer story but couldn't type it because m'sister was on. ::Sighs, eyes downcast:: Bludgers! Nonetheless, m'mind managed to retain some of the content, and here it is! Please don't get mad at me- you'll realize what I mean in the beginning of the chapter. I know a ton of people are against the idea of such a topic- hell, I'm bloody against it- but it's never been done in the ASMR world, from what I can tell. I like setting the way- its this big ol' love of mine to start something like this.

OK, I'll tell you how this is. Jamie and Landon are in their sophomore year at Beaufort High. Jamie and Landon are 16, yet Jamie has not found out about her leukemia. I know what you all must be thinking – 'Jamie would never get herself in such horrible trouble!' but there WILL be a logical explanation for that.

Dedications: To m'new muse, pinkngreen2043 THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know it must have been ruddy tough to go around and ask y'Dad about Baptist religion but I haven't gotten around to it. I'm sorry I haven't been able to type it, but when inspiration strikes, I don't just sit around. Heavens knows that inspiration rarely strikes to begin with, but anyway… You ROCK, Pink! What do you want for your birthday (it's in October yes, but I have money now so I should start lookin' now ^_~. Y'are having a party, right? And you'll invite all your relatives and family friends, RIGHT?! I'll look forward to seein' BiGsOcCaPlaYa05 and Lady Seriyuu again ^_~), anyway? LoL…

Disclaimer- I am extremely saddened to say that I do not hold the copyrights to AWTR. This brings me in shame – HIDE ME Y'GUYS! … Guys? Uh-oh…

Title- Papa Don't Preach

Author- Mystic Rose

Rating- R (A very low R, though)

Teaser- When Jamie and Landon are 16, they get into trouble that is totally unexpected. This scenario proves that Jamie and Landon belong together, no matter what the circumstances…

Chapter 1: A Boy Trapped In Rubble…

Chapters- 1/??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quote of the Day:

'Don't assume because it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'.' – I dunno; I LOVE THAT QUOTE!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie was utterly and completely uncomfortable. To say the very least.

She lay in bed, arm curled around what she assumed was her pillow, lingering in bed for once. It was, after all, Christmas vacation a few days before Christmas, no worries or obligations to get her up. It was a nice, surprisingly breezy Wednesday, the sun cast upon her closed lids brightly. She shifted slightly in bed, and to her surprise, heard a grunt from above her head.

Petrified with shock, Jamie opened her eyes slowly. Her petite arms were encircled around the torso of a built male. Her wide brown eyes watched as his chest moved up and down slowly, an indication that he was asleep. It then hit her. His chest was bare, a hint that the rest of him was as well.

Afraid of what she would see if she lifted the pale blue sheets covering them, she lifted them off her own body. What she saw made her eyes well with tears her and a shaky hand cover her mouth. She was totally naked- and a thin stream of caked blood was fresh on her thighs, a fleck or two of blood on the sheets. She quietly unlaced the arms of the male that held her, trying to keep calm.

Keep calm Jamie… You can do this… At the very least, look at the guy who did this to you! She chided herself. Her eyes, still clenched to stop the onslaught of tears, opened slowly. The face she saw made her let out a scream that had been building up in her throat.

It was none other than the most popular, handsome, yet slightly drooling Landon Carter.

Landon bolted upward, a scream disturbing him from his deep slumber. The back of his hand wiped away a short river of saliva that had trailing down the corner of his mouth. He then rubbed his eyes gingerly, and turn to where the now whimpers was coming from.

Eyes widening, he backed away. Jamie Sullivan had the sheets pulled up over her chest, sobbing at her misfortune.

Shit, oh shit… Landon chanted to himself, realizing that she was naked. If Jamie was naked, then Landon was most definitely in the buck as well. He realized that Jamie was gonna have a total meltdown if he didn't stop her, and realizing that they were in his room, he decided the best way to go was to try and comfort her.

"Uh hi Jamie. That sheet really brings out the color of your eyes." Landon complimented nervously, eyes darting back in forth as if he was waiting for her father to arise from his hiding spot and condemn and wag a finger at him for tarnishing his baby girl. Landon scooted a little closer to misty-eyed brunette, not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry." He blurted out before he could saying anything.

That's just gonna make her feel worse, you stupidass! he reminded himself angrily. But to his surprise, Jamie just sniffled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, too." She answered back. It was absolutely silent between them after that. Landon hadn't made a move to grab his thrown aside clothes, as if coming any closer to her would mean she was have another breakdown. Jamie was biting her lower lip, not knowing what to do or say. "D-do you know where I can get a p-p-p-p…" She stuttered out, not able to say the word. Her eyes started to tear up once more, knowing that there was a good chance that she indeed would have a child.

"Yeah… Do you wanna go out to the store first or call your," He took a loud, audible gulp at this. "father?" Jamie's abnormally large eyes at this point had widened again.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that! I-I suppose I should go tell Daddy I slept over at Sally's or something." She muttered out, making a move to get off the bed. Landon outstretched an arm, stopping her momentarily for she had looked at his beet red face quizzedly.

"Shouldn't you get your, uh… clothes?" He suggested bashfully. Jamie also turned crimson at remembering she was naked. Jamie made a gesture for him to turn around and Landon complied. When he turned around, Jamie was in a surprisingly nice black skirt that fell above her knees and a lilac colored tee. 

Beaufort rarely had a snowfall, so that it wasn't uncommon to where such outfits in the winter. But what was uncommon was that Jamie Sullivan had worn a regular outfit. Such an outfit would mean she was dressing up for something, which could help revel how come they were in bed together.

"The phone is in the kitchen. Mom's not home, some sort of accounting business that's making her stay in Morehead City for the weekend." He told her, inwardly sighing in relief that his mom wasn't home. Her being her would make things undoubtedly worse. Jamie nodded mutely, walking out of his room, her legs looking slightly uncomfortable. Landon winced at that, but he didn't have any time to be guilty right now. He had to find out if the most popular social outcast was going to have his kid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Jamie was done calling her father and telling Sally to back her up on the alibi and Landon had changed into clean clothes, they piled into the car to go buy a few pregnancy tests from the store.

Landon looked at her every so often, glancing at her downtrodden face to her hands that were encircling her stomach. He looked away, wondering if in nine months her stomach would be as big as a watermelon, on the verge of having his child.

To his chagrin, he felt his heart swell with pride and awe of being a new, but reluctant, daddy. But reality once again set itself in motion and he realized he wasn't mentally or financially secure to have a child, if the occasion had arisen.

Landon was still a kid himself- having a baby would mean some serious growing up. His parents would support him, but he would have to definitely go to college now and get a job as soon as he found out Jamie would most definitely would be having his child.

And taking care of Jamie was a definite must. He wouldn't be on the A-list anymore- hell, he wouldn't be on the list- but it felt as if it had just started. If she **was** going to have a baby, Landon would definitely marry her.

He wanted the child to feel as if it were wanted, although it would know it was a mistake being that they would marry at the young age of 16. But it would be a comfort to assume that his or her parents loved each other at the time, so much as to marry and grow up to take care of it.

Landon tightened his hands on the wheel, determined to make things right. Well, as right as they could be, being the circumstances.

Jamie was over her boo hoo stage- now she was angry. At Landon, but he had the reputation of being reckless and carefree so it would have happened to him eventually to some girlfriend of his later in life. Jamie was a classic good girl, with morals and all that whatnot.

There was a huge difference between the two.

While people would just shake their heads and angrily shout at Landon, it wasn't as if the thought of him doing something like this was completely overruled. Whereas with Jamie, the very thought of her losing her virginity to a man she hadn't said a word to since 2nd grade and disliked with a passion was a definite no-no. In fact, she had completely forgotten the night before, bits and pieces had come to her but they had been mostly intense feelings and two second flashes.

Clearing her throat, she turned toward Landon. "D-do you remember what happened last night?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly above a whisper. But Landon caught it- how could he not with the unbearable silence and tension that could have been cut with a knife? He shook his head.

"No… I suppose we were drunk or something." He answered back, hands shifting to go around the curb. Jamie nodded, looking away from him.

"I remember… I remember going to some food place and seeing you guys there. Y'guys were laughing at something and Belinda called me over. I sat next to Belinda and then you treated me as if it was a regular thing, me sitting with you guys. There was something weird about the drink you guys ordered for me- I wasn't paying attention when Tracie ordered for us all." Jamie said. Landon groaned.

"That explains it. Tracie ordered beer and you probably never had beer in your life. I guess you had two or three and got you really tipsy because you've never actually had so much in one shot. I probably had about six or seven that night, since I can handle two or three easily." Landon explained. "We're here." He said, turning off the engine.

Jamie sighed, unbuckling her seat belt. Time to face reality head on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There's so many! How are we supposed to choose?" Jamie cried out incredulously. For once, Landon had to agree with the girl. There was a nice large section dedicated to birth control items and pregnancy tests. Unfortunately, Landon and Jamie had no idea how to choose which was the best kind of test.

Looking around suspiciously to see if he could see any familiar faces and finding none, he picked up a few and began reading the pros of each one.

"Hmm… This was is 99% accurate, only takes five minutes and has an easy system to read." Landon suggested. Jamie shrugged.

"Fine by me. Let's get five or something." She said. Landon looked at her in shock.

"You really think there's a chance you'll get pregnant five times?" He questioned, eyes widening. Jamie blushed, swatting him playfully on the arm.

"No! I just want to make sure that I'm pregnant. Or not pregnant. Whatever." She said. Over the past few minutes, Jamie had become accustomed to the idea of becoming a mother. She had always had a great love for children, and having children of her own would be ideal. She hoped sincerely in her heart that Landon felt the same way toward children and would be willing to make their nonexistent relationship become something.

She even felt more comfortable toward Landon, to her surprise. She supposed something like having a baby together brings two people closer together. But as they say, don't assume because it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'.

"Do you need to buy stuff while we're here?" Landon inquired. Jamie shook her head.

"Nope… But if I **am** having a… y'know, we should go to a bookstore to find out what we should do for the pregnancy and taking care of a baby and… Oh this is gonna cost a fortune!" She moaned. Landon awkwardly threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sure my parents will help me. And I'm gonna get a job and… well, don't worry about it. We'll do fine." He assured her, although he couldn't help but leak out a hint of panic and insecurity in his voice. But total confidence didn't help anyone in the long run and Jamie seemed to know that and she smiled at his positive approach toward it all. "But if we are going to have a baby and all… and maybe get uh, romantically involved," Landon paused, embarrassed at saying something like that. Jamie just looked at him innocently as if the thought of building a relationship such as that never crossed her mind throughout the whole time. "we should be friends at the very least." He held out his hand toward her.

Jamie gazed at him, awestruck. She never expected him to be so very mature about a topic such as this. Maybe Landon Carter deserved a little respect after all. As she gazed at his goofy smile, she couldn't help but think of how much of a child he was still.

Jamie took it, beaming at him happily.

Number forty-two… she thought in her mind happily.

"Shouldn't we go buy these now?" He asked once they released their hold on each other. Jamie nodded, leading the way to the cash registers. They waited in line in a comfortable silence, waiting while the people in front of them bought their items. When they were the next ones up, the middle-aged lady with her toddler signing a check, Jamie realized she didn't have any money with her.

"Do you have money with you?" She inquired, not bothering to hide the panic in her voice. She watched as the woman and her child wheel away from the register.

"A'course. Someone has to think ahead." He muttered back, walking toward the teenager that was bagging their things.

"That'll be $34.93." Stated the blonde, popping her gum loudly. Looking up to hand the couple their bag, she gasped. "Crap, Landon Carter!" She squealed, totally forgetting that Jamie was there. It was none other than Cynthia Parkinson, the President of the Landon Carter fanclub. Not that Landon **knew** he had a fanclub, he didn't check up on things as idiotic as that…

"Uh… hi Cynthia." He let out sheepishly, grabbing the bag and handing her a $50. Cynthia looked from the bag, to Jamie, to Landon. She did this again, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh… OH!" She exclaimed. Landon handed Jamie the bag, then leaned toward Cynthia.

"Listen, could you keep this a secret? No one is supposed to know about **this**." He tapped the bag. Cynthia nodded numbly, not able to say a thing to her cherished admired one as she handed him his change. He grinned at her. "Thanks Cynthia." He thanked, grabbing Jamie by the elbow and walking away from the store as quickly as possible.

Cynthia grinned maliciously, flapping the sign above to Closed. "I'm going on break, you guys!" She called out, leaving the register and a trail of angry customers behind. As she stepped out, she whipped out her cell phone and proceeded to call all the members of the Landon Carter fanclub.

Secret her ass- there was gossip to be told and the public definitely needed to be told!

Meanwhile in the car…

"Are you sure we can trust her? This is, after all, big news. I wouldn't be surprised if she told someone." Jamie stated doubtfully, still clutching the brown paper bag. She turned around to look at the now fading market, lingering for a moment before turning to Landon.

"We really have no choice, do we? Wow, for people our age and the situation we're in, we're amazingly calm." Landon noted. Jamie shrugged.

"I guess we'll start panicking if I'm really… y'know." She still couldn't fumble out the word 'baby'. She could say the words 'salvation' and 'Lord' and 'heaven' in one sentence every day but the word baby she couldn't manage. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her- perhaps it was that the shock was slowly dawning upon her on her.

Jamie was a good, very decent young girl. Having sex with a man she had only seen in passing hallways was a horrible thing for her to contemplate- having his baby would only seem to be worse. But oddly enough, a baby was the only thing that seemed to comfort her in this situation. Ironic how the thought of having a baby seemed to console her, but actually having it chilled her spine.

Landon broke her train of thought by saying, "Well, I think the worst part is already over. I **think** we were drunk while it happened, but I remember not having a hangover at all. So I really don't know how we ended up in bed together." Landon pointed out. Jamie bit her lower lip in contemplation. It was a habit of hers when she was nervous or scared that she never seemed to have shaken.

"I-I suppose… When should I take the pregnancy test?" She inquired, hastily changing the subject. Landon said nothing about the change of topic, it was clear that it was a still sore and uncomfortable thing to talk about.

"I'm not sure. The later the better I guess." He answered back. Jamie nodded, her hand on her stomach- which was getting larger? No, that was her imagination. 

By each passing moment, the probability of her innocent image would be turn rose along with the chance of her carrying a Carter heir. Yet, the closeness between the two seem to thicken at a surprisingly fast rate now. Landon seemed to have shaken out of his boyhood shell within the few hours, becoming more rational and responsible. Jamie had also changed, but not as obvious of a change as Landon. She seemed to grow up more then she was already, being more mature then a 25-year old in her situation.

"So… should you drop me off or should I take the test at your place?" She asked. Landon shifted in his chair, anxious to find out if he was going to be a daddy. But he had to wait, haste decisions never helped anyone as he had learned last night.

"I guess you can come to my place this weekend whenever you feel you're ready to. Definitely don't take the tests in your home- you're Dad'll kill you." He advised. They had pulled into the driveway to Jamie's house, her father no where in sight, thankfully.

"You're right… So what do we do now?" She questioned, and the tension between the two began to rise at an incredibly high level once more.

"I suppose we just… do whatever. Act like you regularly do and don't arouse suspicion. And hide those things," He gestured carelessly at the bag. "quick. I just hope Reverend doesn't ask where those came from." He muttered to himself. Looking at her ashen face, he gave her a smile. "C'mon, we'll get through this. And even if you **are** having a baby, we'll be fine." He tried to convince her once again.

Pasting on a fake smile she nodded. "Thank you Landon." She answered back. Licking her lips unconsciously, she gave him a hasty kiss on the cheek then bolted out of the car. She ran up the steps upstairs, opening the door while looking at him, lingering before closing the door.

Landon just shook his head, and pulled out of the driveway before Reverend Sullivan realized who had driven his supposedly pure daughter home.

"What a horrible dream…" Landon groaned who was arising from his sleep. His hair was tousled, the sun's rays on his face. Jamie Sullivan pregnant with his kid… What a nightmare! Satisfied with knowing he wouldn't have the worrisome face of a father-to-be anytime soon, he leapt out of bed. After taking a shower and changing his clothes (I don't remember wearing these to bed), he went downstairs to watch TV.

Well, he had been watching the TV for no longer than five minutes when it happened. 

The doorbell had rung. Halting, his eyes still glued on the comical scene of MTV's Jackass though it was through unseeing eyes, he slowly turned toward the door. It rung once more, this time a voice accompanying it.

"Landon? Landon, please open the door!" The clear voice of Jamie pleaded. Landon's eyes widened, his throat constricting. 

Maybe you're wrong… It was just a horrible stupid dream… Landon tried to tell himself, but to no avail. Creeping off the sofa, he walked to the door at a leisurely slow pace. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened the door, knowing that it would be a pale Jamie, still clutching her bag of pregnancy tests in overalls.

He was not disappointed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you wanna talk a little before actually doing this?" Landon questioned nervously, both outside the door of the bathroom. Jamie blinked.

"About what?" She asked curiously. Landon twiddled his thumbs, a toe attempting to dig into the oak floor. The classic 'I feel guilty so I'm telling you' stance.

"Well… about baby names." He confessed. Jamie held back a giggle.

"Sure… after though." She answered back, stepping into the bathroom. They both knew that the moment she got out of that bathroom it would change both of their lives forever…

Jamie waited nervously as she waited for the test's results. The butterflies in her stomach were doing more the fluttering, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

In boredom, she picked up the guide, looking through the colors. Blue meant she wasn't pregnant, pink meant she was, purple meant she wasn't pregnant but had a medical problem, and green meant she was pregnant but had a medical problem. Simple enough, she supposed.

She looked at the color guide, gasping in total shock. She retook the test, using each of the tests while getting the same answer each time. Numbly, she took the tests, opening the door.

She saw Landon waiting there, on the steps, just waiting. Walking toward him, she sat next to him on the steps.

"Landon? I have something to tell you…" She began, something building in the back of her throat. Landon's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered out. Jamie turned away from him, nodding slightly while biting her lower lip. Landon hugged her- he knew he would have been disappointed if he wasn't going to be a father. Although he felt horrible because he thought like that, it didn't change his feelings toward the chance of being a father. When he pulled away from her, her eyes were welling up.

Now Jamie wasn't one to be sad that her life was over. No, she would rejoice in bringing a new life into the world, which she would teach to about God and church and religion. But here she was, looking like she did earlier that day.

"What is it?" He asked fearfully. She handed him the tests, handing him the box that said the color system. He dropped the items, hugging Jamie once more, this time in consolence. Two strangers, who hadn't said a word to each other since 2nd grade, having a baby together yet, were hoping for the best.

That was how Landon's mother found them later that day still curled up on the same spot. They explained, Jamie still teary eyed, and Cynthia made sure that Landon and Jamie got a good yelling to. But yet, she sensed there was more to it then that.

As she walked down the steps, making sure that Landon and Jamie were both asleep in his bed to call the Reverend to talk to him tomorrow, she spotted something forgotten on the floor. She then realized that what they were worried over was not over the baby but about Jamie.

The pregnancy test was a dark green.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CLIFFIE! I'm so evil ^_~. That line was for pinkngreen2043, naturally. I'm sorry that it got really lame toward the end, not as descriptive and such. I really really am- its just that I was so bored with it all and everything… Hopefully, I'll be able to work on the 2nd chapter. I hate to say this but I lose interest and get writer's block easily. So you guys might have to wait, like, a month for a new chapter L . So sorry… I revised the last bit after Cynthia's arrival- she's mine btw- so it isn't as bad. There was supposed to be a dispute about marriage and talks about baby names- oops! Well, that'll be in the next chaper ^_~.

Look out for:

Chapter 2: … Arises a Man…

3 Green


	2. Arises a Man

Golly gee! I can't believe it – I'm on a roll. I'd like to say I'm royally pissed over the comment my sister said last night. We were watching A Walk To Remember for the zillionth time for me when she said that Landon was an 'irresponsible bastard' for not getting a job during the wedding scene. She was like, 'he gets married but doesn't get a job?'.

Naturally, I defended my heartthrob Landon. I was like 'I'm sure he got a job a few weeks or so before the wedding'. But my sister was like 'they never **show** him getting a job, not like an Amélie'. Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but half of the setting takes place during work. And two of the people she helps go to The Two Windmills. Well anyway- a question arises. Did Landon actually get a job? LoL… I'm crazy…

Now don't interrupt me now… I'm a true Gryffindor now, I'm happy to say. I found out that no matter what, in almost every test I took (with the sole exception of one really crappy one in which I got Hufflepuff- my second choice) I got Gryffindor. So now, I am proud to say that I am a full blown Gryffindor. ::Bows as the audience claps politely:: And now, for your featured presentation… ::Hand is outstretched, slowly going away into the curtains:: Papa Don't Preach, chapter 2!!

Dedications: I would like to dedicate this story to my friend **Joyce**. You most likely aren't reading this, but if you are, talking to you makes me feel better! Thank you very much! To everyone who is reading this and not reviewing- at least people are reading ::shrug::. And I write for **myself** anyway, so why should it matter?

Disclaimer- ::Sighs dramatically:: Y'know what? Screw this- I'm putting the disclaimer in my bio so I can make an EFFORT at being and fun yet to the point ^_~. But ASMR doesn't belong to me… really.

Title- Papa Don't Preach

Author- Jade

Rating- R (A very low R, though)

Teaser- When Jamie and Landon are 16, they get into trouble that is totally unexpected. This scenario proves that Jamie and Landon belong together, no matter what the circumstances…

Chapter 2- … Arises a Man…

Chapters- 2/??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quote of the Day:

'If every fool wore a crown, we'd all be kings.' Welsh Proverb

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Landon? How are you?" Cynthia inquired softly, looking up from her accounting work. A messy haired Landon sat across from his mother, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the kitchen table. Landon smiled weakly at her, taking a bite of the apple with a loud 'crunch'.

"I'm fine Momma. But I didn't mean to do it- I really didn't. Now Jamie's pregnant with a baby that she or it or both have a serious problem… I don't know how I can tell Reverend Sullivan. It'll be so bad to try and tell him that I got her pregnant, but that she probably contracted STDs from me… I-I always figured that Jamie and I would get together because of the baby and get married and all. That's what I figured… Mom, am I a total idiot for doing this to her?" He asked quietly. Looking up from his barely bitten apple, she realized he had his eyes were tearing up. Cynthia covered his hand with her own.

"Of course not sweetie. We all make mistakes." She comforted. But she took the role of mother once more and her tone and face turned serious. "However, you have made a life altering mistake that'll affect everyone. If you and Jamie do decide to keep the baby-" Cynthia began, but Landon cut her off.

"We are." He interjected. Cynthia raised a skeptically eyebrow as Landon explained, "I-I don't think an abortion is right." Cynthia sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it up for adoption? There are mature, ready couples out there that would be willing to take care of your child for you." Cynthia insisted. Landon shook his head stubbornly, withdrawing his hand.

"Mom, this is my **child** we're talking about. I'm trying to be responsible for once in my life." Landon pleaded with her. Cynthia just shook her head in disbelief, closing her eyes.

I can't believe he's actually doing this, she thought to herself. And she had every right to think that. Not many boys Landon's age would take care of a baby with a girl who he had rarely talked to. Not many men in their early **twenties** would take on such responsibility. 

Especially with a reputation like Landon's. But here he was, convincing her that he was ready for this step in his life and that he would take care of Jamie and the baby. Maybe he's growing up after all, she mused in satisfaction.

"What will you do about money?" She inquired, reluctantly diverting the subject to what he would do afterwards. Landon leaned back into the chair, taking a big bite of the apple.

"Jamie has an appointment at 8 o'clock AM, and I'll go job searching after we go and I drop her off here. I'll be home around six o'clock, Jamie already invited Reverend Sullivan over. I'll tell him about Jamie and my proposition of marriage-" He unfolded his plan, but was cut off by the sharp intake of breath from his mother.

"Marriage? Landon, you're much too young!" She cried out. Landon smiled sheepishly.

"Well, as soon as we're old enough, we're gonna get married. Hopefully, we'll be uh, in y'know." He paused embarrassingly. Cynthia tilted her head in mock confusion. She rarely got a situation to embarrass her son, but when she did, she took full advantage of it.

"No dear, I didn't quite catch that." She innocently replied. Landon sighed.

"We'll y'know, love each other or something." He muttered out. "Anyway," He hastily began once more. "we'll get married and yadda yadda ya. I figured it would be OK but now…" He sighed.

"Am I invited?" Teased a voice from the doorway. Cynthia and Landon whipped their heads toward the door, not accustomed to having another person in the house, were startled. "And the thought of marriage was sweet, Landon really." She said to him, a quirky smile displaying on her lips.

Jamie couldn't sleep. She rolled over in Landon's bed, an arm cast astride a stray pillow. Sighing, she turned to where she assumed Landon was. She turned a bit too far, carelessly assuming that Landon would be there to stop her and fell to the floor with a 'plop!'.

Enraged, she got up, sheets covering her body, looking frantically for her bed partner. He was no where in sight, thankfully for him. Jamie groaned, realizing she had been alone in bed for what could have been hours.

"I can't believe him." She muttered to herself, walking down the staircase, the blue sheets still wrapped around her figure. "Of all the stupid things… I could of thought he was kidnapped!" She stated to herself angrily. When she reached the threshold of the kitchen, she heard the faint noise of a conversation.

"… No dear, I didn't quite catch that." A now audible voice came from in the direction of the kitchen, obviously Cynthia. Jamie creeped slowly to the door, hiding by the open paneled doorway, back flat against the white walls.

"We'll y'know, love each other or something." Was the voice of Landon, although she had to crane her neck quite a distance to hear it. "Anyway, we'll get married and yadda yadda ya. I figured it would be OK, but now…" He trailed off. Jamie figured it was her cue to step in, and she did not live to disappoint.

She stepped into the kitchen, hair a mess, a sheet covering her body and a smile on her lips.

"Am I invited?" She joked, walking toward the table. The pair looked over at her, and Jamie supposed that they hadn't realized she was still here.

"Of course you are dear." Cynthia, the first to get over the shock, hastily replied, pulling up a seat between she and her son. Jamie sat down, a smile still on her lips.

"Thank you." She replied meekly.

"Would you like something to eat? It'll be breakfast time in an hour or two and you **are** eating for two now…" She reminded her. Jamie flashed her a huge grin.

"That would be nice, thank you very much." Jamie politely answered. Cynthia got up from her chair, walking toward the stove to make some breakfast. Landon instinctively scooted closer.

"So… sleep well?" Landon asked her, taking a bite of his apple again. Jamie bobbed her head enthusiastically, her eyes roaming the walls of the kitchen.

"Uh-huh." She said. A thought had occurred to her, and she smiled at what was pictured in her mind fondly.

"Landon… do you want to pick out… baby names for the child?" She inquired, embarrassed at asking such a question. But not nearly as flustered as Landon was, but he tilted his head in agreement nonetheless.

"Sure… Girl names or boy names?" Landon interrogated. Jamie shrugged. "OK then… how about we go with girl names first?" He suggested, Jamie nodding in agreement.

"OK… Amanda Marie Carter?" Jamie asked. Landon's nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"Ugh, no. That's horrible." He stated.

"Really? I thought it was cute… How about Janis Rebecca Carter?"

"Closer, but not quite there…"

"Hm, OK I think the name Stephanie Caroline Carter would be nice."

"Ugh, I hate the name Caroline and Stephanie, even more when they're together."

"Sally Olivia Carter would be fitting."

"After that friend of yours who despises me? No thanks."

"Was worth a shot. Chastity Ella Carter would be unique."

"A little **too** unique, and what happens if Chastity's a whore? Then what?" Teased Landon, who promptly got a not-so gentle swat on the shoulder and a grunt of disapproval from his mother from the stove.

"You're horrible."

"Thank you."

"Infuriating little-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"You weren't meant to. Cecilia Lavender Carter would be a lovely name."

"What are you saying? It's too long."

"Then the name Sarah Amy Carter would be cute…"

"… If you want to have the name of five million other girls."

"Are you ever satisfied?"

"Of course not, it's my only flaw."

"Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as the sun sets in the west."

"Landon… the sun sets in the **east**."

"Oh… that's what I meant."

"Naturally."

"A'course… Anyway, I like the name Jade. Jade Veronica."

"Hmmm… Jade Veronica Carter… Jade Carter… Miss Carter, Jade… That surprisingly fits." Jamie concluded. Landon leaned back in his chair, a smile of satisfaction displaying on his face.

"You're welcome." Landon answered back. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Now onto boy names…" Jamie trailed off, a slender finger on her chin, contemplating a name for the child.

"And how about Landon Jr?" Landon suggested, the classic name used for a boy. Jamie rose an eyebrow at him and Landon nodded. "Yep, don't want another me running around… How about Robert Benjamin?" He inquired. The corner of Jamie's lip rose in disgust, and Landon sighed. "Alright… James Vincent West." He said. Jamie giggled. "What?" He inquired in confusion.

"A nickname for James is Jamie, dear." She informed him. They vaguely heard Cynthia's overly dramatic, exasperated sigh in the background of frying eggs.

"Ohhhh... well, what do you think?" He inquired. 

"It's cute. I love it." She answered back, a genuine smile displaying her features. "So, aren't you going job searching today?" She inquired. Landon groaned.

"Must you remind me?" He asked in annoyance. "I'm trying to forget that little detail." The lingering aroma of frying eggs and bacon wafted in the air.

"What time is your dad coming?" Landon interrogated, trying to hide the timidness he felt around her father in his voice. Jamie, however, caught it but said nothing about it.

"I'm not sure. Around six or seven… he knows something's up and he gave me a lecture on the phone." She smiled sheepishly. Landon just nodded understandably.

"That sounds like your dad… Speaking of which, are you going to tell **your** father?" She asked. They both heard the faint 'clank!' of Cynthia dropping her spatula, quickly picking it up.

"Jamie dear, Landon doesn't… talk to his father." Cynthia informed her, hoping that Landon wouldn't blow up about it. Landon was slumped in his chair, his arms crossed, a dangerous frown on his face.

"And for a good reason." He muttered out. Cynthia sighed, piling the eggs onto three plates.

"Landon, let's not get into this again…" She trailed off, putting the last of the bacon on the plates. The familiar 'ding!' the toaster rung, and Cynthia hastily grabbed the toast, piling it on the plates. 

"Dad left us. There's nothing more then I can say." Landon said, annoyed at the mention of his father. She then put the plates in front of the couple along with glasses of orange juice to accompany them.

"Thank you." Jamie meekly thanked.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Landon followed, digging into his food. He was surprised to see that Jamie was eating at a rapidly fast rate. As Cynthia sat down to eat, he leaned toward his mother and asked, "Mom? I thought pregnant women were, y'know, sensitive to the smell of food." He mumbled toward her, watching Jamie eat or, as Landon would say, inhale her food.

"Well, I guess she's too early in her pregnancy. She'll most likely will get it sooner or later, trust me." Cynthia assured him, eating her food at a much slower pace. Landon did the same, taking long glances at Jamie however. Clearing her throat, placing the fork by her plate gently, she looked to a still scarfing down Jamie. "Jamie dear? Perhaps you should eat slower, its not good for you to eat that much that quickly." She warned. But it fell on deaf ears, Jamie had never felt so hungry in her life.

"I… don't think she heard you Mom." Stated a dumbfounded Landon, as he watched in amazement at Jamie's ready pace. Finally the clanking of the fork hitting the plate was rung, signaling the end of Jamie's meal. Normally, Jamie would of stopped. But she was still hungry, oh so hungry…

"Are you going to finish that?" She gestured to the half-eaten meal. Landon's eyes widened, and in shock shook his head, scooting it closer to her. Jamie grabbed it quickly, digging in.

"Do you, uh, normally eat this much at such a rapid rate?" Landon chuckled, voice still strained as he watched her finish half of what was left on the plate.

"No, I jwusth am weallie hongie." She said through a mouth full of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and toast. Not an attractive sight, to say the very least. Landon just tilted his head slightly, not saying a thing as Jamie finished the last of her food. Cynthia took the completely cleaned off plates from her. "Thank you." She sweetly said, managing to finish off the last of her food.

"My, you have some appetite on you. But that's perfectly understandable and a good sign. You are, after all, eating for two." She added in, smiling at her.

Try as Cynthia might, she couldn't stay very mad at Jamie Sullivan. It was her fault as much as her son's, but she was just so sweet about it all. And of all the women in the world Landon could of gotten pregnant, she was happy that he got the nicest, politest, most humble girl to be the mother.

Jamie turned from Cynthia's now turned back to Landon. "About what you were talking about earlier, with your mother…" Jamie trailed off, wringing her hands.

Why'd she have to bring that up? Landon thought to himself in despair.

"Yeah, what about it?" He replied back, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. All it did was make him soon aloof and uncaring, however. "I mean, do you have anything against- Wait, I meant-" This was not going well at all. Not in the slightest.

"Do you really want us to get married?" She inquired, hope shining in her eyes. Landon bit his lower lip, rubbing his left forearm.

"Do you- do you **wanna** get married?" Good answer Landon, he congratulated himself. Jamie smiled faintly.

"You don't answer a question with a question." She reminded him, smiling (or was it smirking?) at him. Landon felt a lump in his throat and he was grateful that Jamie went on before he could say something. "Well, it all really depends on how we feel about each other." She answered, tracing the brim of her glass of almost empty orange juice. Landon nodded, thinking about her wise answer.

"I see…" Was the only intelligent thing that came to mind at the time. "So what happens if we never feel **that** was for each other?" Landon inquired. Jamie smiled, looking up from her glass.

"Fate brought us together, didn't it? There has to be a reason for it all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"… Sullivan, Jamie." The receptionist's clear voice rang out. Jamie and Landon stood up, Landon still clutching Jamie's slender hand.

They were surrounded by couples of all ages, but none as young as they were. Many of the middle-aged women were casting Jamie a dirty look, but Landon always squeezed her hand reassuringly, reminding her that she wasn't alone, much like half of the women there were. The walked up to the desk, where the receptionist was who was about a few years older then them. When she looked up, her eyes widening.

"Uhhhhm, go through the door, first door on your right." She instructed them, her eyes still widening in shock. Those two were younger then she was, and she was only 19 years old!

Lucky girl, the receptionist mused to herself. I can barely get a date on Friday, more or less find a guy who'd knock me up, and stay with me. But this was no ordinary relationship and those were no ordinary people.

Jamie and Landon nervously walked toward the double doors, pushing against them. The walked at what seemed to be an agonizingly slow pace as they reached the oak door. When they finally arrived, surprisingly a doctor was already there, setting things up. He turned around, surprised by the arrival of the two.

He had thin, graying hair, a friendly smile and looked like he was in his late 40's. He was wearing a dark green tie over a typical long-sleeved, collar white shirt with cuffs at the end of the sleeves. Naturally, he wore black slacks with the outfit.

"Hello there Miss Sullivan, and you must be the father, Mr. Carter, correct?" The man greeted. They both nodded. "I'm Doctor Roberts, and I'll be your physician for when you'll have that baby o'yours. I remember when you're mother was here, having you Jamie." He sighed, shaking his head. Jamie's ears perked up at this- she rarely ever heard about her mother's life. "Excited she was, first child. She always wanted a big family, but she couldn't because of her weak heart. We didn't know if she would make it through her first child…" He trailed off, looking away. He smiled faintly at them. "Well, you know what happened. Lie down there, dear."

"I never knew she died because she had a weak heart." Jamie blurted out, once she was lying down. Dr. Roberts bobbed his head somewhat, putting on some gloves. Landon moved toward where Jamie was, clutching her hand once again.

"Oh yes, it was quite the news back then. My, that Belle Sullivan was quite the sweetheart. I was in your father and mother's class. It isn't well-known now, but you're father was quite the rebel, m'dear." Dr. Roberts chuckled at that. Landon raised a skeptical eyebrow at that. Reverend Sullivan? A rebel?

"Daddy was a rebel? Reminds me of Landon." Jamie giggled. Then she stopped laughing, remembering what Dr. Roberts said. 

__

My, that Belle Sullivan was quite the sweetheart… my that Belle Sullivan was quite the sweetheart… quite the sweetheart… sweetheart… sweetheart… sweetheart… 

How many times had people called her that? And her father, as odd as it was, going against the law that he had so greatly held esteem toward… Could it be coincidence? Was she to suffer the same fate as her mother did, those 16 years ago, without knowing love? Or perhaps this had happened for a reason, to get closer, perhaps even go as far as fall in love with Landon…

The idea was preposterous, she inwardly shook her head, clearing her head. Landon and her's non-talking record would still be going on, if not for this baby. They weren't meant to be as she had thought, it was all coincidence. Fate had not pushed a gentle hand in this; it was just a mistake.

"… Jamie? Jamie, you all right?" The fogy, hazy voice of Landon inquired worriedly. Jamie hazily tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Why do you ask?" She innocently interrogated. Dr. Roberts smiled down kindly at her.

"You spaced out. It was like you weren't there for those five minutes. We nearly thought you went into shock with the very idea of your father not being as you had suspected all these years." He teased lightly, pressing the stethoscope under her T-shirt to check her heart rate. "Anyway, its almost uncanny how much you two are like Hegbert and Belle. It really is- if I didn't know better and wasn't Baptist, I'd go as far as to say you two were the reborn souls. But your father's still alive so that draws out that conclusion…" Dr. Roberts trailed off, removing the stethoscope. (AN: I seriously do not know what goes on during your first appointment with your baby doctor – hell, I'm not sure they're still called physicians. Just bear with me, OK guys? Thanks!!)

"Dr. Roberts? The pregnancy tests said there was something wrong with Jamie. Is it… is it true?" He inquired. Sighing, Dr. Roberts put the stethoscope round his neck.

"I'm not sure, Landon. The test you took is fairly accurate, if a bit on the simple side. But there is a chance it could be wrong," He paused, looking at Jamie's opened mouth as to say something. "Five times or so. Not likely but… the chance is still there." He replied. Landon nodded.

"Now I'm just going to draw some blood and check. You two are very lucky you took the pregnancy test so early, it could help revel early symptoms that could be in the blood of Jamie or the baby. I'm fairly sure you're pregnant, but we can never be too sure…" Dr. Roberts noted. Smiling down at the two, he bent his head over the clipboard in his head, while still looking at them. "We'll tell you results by phone within the next 24 hours. Have a good day you two." He said, showing them to the door.

Jamie got off the table, and still clutching his hand, left the room. "In the past 20 minutes, I learned more about my mother then I knew in my whole life." Jamie sighed, leaving the clinic. 

Opening the car door for her as Jamie got in, he answered with, "Really? I thought your Dad would have told you." He stated, puzzled. He got inside and started the engine.

"Seatbelts." Jamie reminded him. Landon shot her a look, but put on the seatbelt without any further complaint. "Yeah, I thought Daddy would eventually tell me, when I got older. But he never did… I think it still hurts, talking about her I mean. I really miss her." Jamie sighed wistfully. She gave him a half-smile, turning toward him. "You're really lucky." She said. Landon raised an eyebrow, but didn't look away from the road.

"Lucky? I haven't seen my dad in over a decade, and all he does is sends child support checks every month. How's that **lucky**?" Landon bitterly questioned. Jamie sighed, looking out of the window once again.

"It all really depends on how you look at it and who you are in the situation. Now, from you're point of view, it's horrible. You're dads never there, he doesn't love you, he doesn't wanna be a part of your life. From my point of view, I see it as an opportunity. You're dad's alive and you can talk to him and he can there for you and everything. But I can see where you're coming from and I understand. I just want you to at least **talk** to him before something happens and you just regret it." Jamie told him. Landon tipped his head slightly, contemplating what Jamie had said.

She had a point- a very good point. Perhaps having a grudge against his father that wasn't his fault was kind of unfair… No, it was completely unfair. Jamie's right- you barely remember what happened anyway, Landon reasoned. 

Sighing, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he simply muttered (rather grudgingly), "I'd like you to call him. I'm definitely not callin' him." Jamie smiled at him, but then she remembered something.

"Landon? You know that… that it's Christmas vacation, right? And that-that we'll have to go back to school and… and…" She trailed off, desperately searching for the words. But they were unneeded, being that Landon got the message and groaned.

"Oh shit," He muttered to himself. To a perturbed Jamie he answered back, loudly enough for her to hear, "We'll deal with that when it comes to it." Obviously happy with the answer, Jamie and him said nothing for the rest of the car ride.

"OK, see you later Landon!" Jamie waved as Landon pulled out of the driveway. There were nine, well paying, job offerings in all- a good chance that he would be able to get a job. Unless, of course, they were already taken by other teenagers in desperate need of money…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A skeptical, red-haired woman looked up doubtfully from her survey. "Excuse me?" Her drawling voice questioned in disbelief. Landon felt himself go deeper and deeper into the red, plush seats with every embarrassing (which was every of the so far 16 questions she had asked) question she had prodded on him.

"I-I said I need the money because… because I'm going to be a father." He repeated out, his face turning a rather interesting tint of pink. He heard the scratching of a fountain pen against typing paper.

"I see…" The green eyed woman licked her lips unconsciously, her pen hand curled up in a fist, holding up her face. Her other hand was rapping the mahogany table annoyingly with those abnormally long red nails of hers. "It says here," She paused, readjusting her horn-rimmed eyeglasses with her pen hand. "That you're 16-years old." She looked up again at him, a dangerous smile on her lips. "Care to explain?"

Gulping at her malicious gaze, he looked down at his fumbling thumbs. "Well, I… I got a 'friend' of mine pregnant. Well, not really friend but-" His eyes looked up to see the harpy's vampire teeth gleaming, the luminous light reflecting off brightly. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued. "Yes, the word friend would be accurate. Well, I'm not dumping her with the baby or anything, if that's what you're thinking. Well, if I were, I probably wouldn't be here with you would I." He muttered that last part out, raking a hand through his hair.

"Get on with it, Mr. Carter." Sighed the redhead's exasperated voice.

"Well, I'm beginning to y'know-" He started up again, but was interrupted by the rude redhead.

"No I don't know Mr. Carter, which is why I'm here with you now, trying to actually have you make sense of all this nonsense." She answered back coldly, her hand gesturing to all the paperwork around her.

"Excuse me?" Landon inquired. The redhead's flashing green eyes roamed over him.

"You have never actually worked a day in your life. You're 16, but here you are trying to explain to me you got some random whore knocked up." She answered back icily. Landon got up, hands gripping the table angrily.

"Jamie isn't a whore!" He defended, shouting in her face. The redhead got up, their noses almost touching.

"She'd have to be to sleep with the likes of you." She sneered. That was it, Landon left, brushing past various people and knocking down one or two. Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you looked at it, he had no more interviews for the day. 

He went to the head of the company, reporting the redhead to him in smug satisfaction. No one had the right to call Jamie Sullivan a whore- no one.

Landon drove back home in a rage, nearly running over someone and mistakenly running over a defenseless bird who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When he got home, Jamie was waiting for him, sitting on the porch steps. Beaming, she got up to greet him.

"Landon! How was the- mphff!" She began, but was cut off by a rough kiss by Landon. Landon had gotten from pissed off, to angry, to pissed off, and over again on the ride home. He was actually- surprisingly enough- finding himself attracted to the plain brunette and was thinking of what that redhead had said the whole time. He impulsively kissed her as soon as he saw her- he wasn't thinking he was just doing whatever his raging hormones ordered him to do. And he was happy to comply.

When the broke apart, Jamie's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted. Landon took a quick glance to see if there was another car in the driveway. Thankfully her father wasn't there yet and he looked toward the front door, to see if his mother had caught them in the act.

Fortunately, she didn't but had walked out on them right after with a knowing smile on her face. Shaking her head bemusedly, she went inside. Finally he looked to Jamie.

"So I figure the interview went really well or really bad." Jamie smiled softly. Landon said nothing at this, sighing as they walked up to the house. 

"Yeah… that last interview was such a bitch." Landon noticed Jamie's wince at that. "I mean… she questioned why I was asking to work there and when I mentioned you, she called you a whore and…" He heard Jamie's gasp at that, as he clenched his fist. Smiling fondly at the memory of the CEO's enraged face as he reported her, he continued with, "Well, it doesn't matter. I probably got her fired anyway." Jamie was staring at him at shock.

"Landon!" She gasped. Landon shrugged.

"I had to do what to do." Landon answered back simply. Jamie smiled at him faintly after some thought.

"You… fought for me?" She prodded, a pleased smile displaying her features. As they arrived to the door, Landon opened it as in opportunity to hide his flushed face. "You do the sweetest things sometimes." Jamie smiled, entering the house. Landon followed, wondering why he **did** take revenge on that annoying redhead…

That was the unofficial moment that one Jamie Sullivan became the girl friend of one Landon Carter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom, is everything ready?" Landon inquired restlessly. Cynthia rolled her eyes as Landon unconsciously fixed his collar for what seemed to be the thirty-sixth time.

"**Yes** Landon, now will you stop being so nervous! It's almost as if you've never seen the man." She teased.

"I wish." Landon muttered to himself, smoothing an invisible crease in the lace tablecloth. Cynthia grabbed his wrists, enabling him to 'fix' the tablecloth again.

"Stop it. I bet you wouldn't be acting this way if you knew your father would be here, honestly…" Cynthia mumbled to herself, shaking her head. Landon's eyes widened, counting the places at the table and realizing that there was, indeed, an extra plate.

"MOM! What do you mean by 'father would be here'?!" He cried out incredulously. Cynthia sighed, looking up from lighting the candles.

"I thought you knew already. You did, afterall, give Jamie the OK to invite him." Cynthia reminded him. Looking away from him to fulfill her task, she said to her quietly, "How she did it, I don't know. It took me a year to convince you to accept his 'blood money' as you call it."

"But I didn't know she meant **tonight**!" He cried out in despair. Cynthia just shrugged, blowing out the match.

"He was happy to cancel all his plans just so he could see you again. He hasn't seen you in years. I can't blame the man." Cynthia noted. Landon raised an eyebrow, sitting in the closest available seat.

"You sent pictures." Landon reminded. Cynthia's shoulders sagged slightly in exasperation.

"Pictures are never good enough unless they hold meaning or something." Cynthia told him softly. Just then, the doorbell rung. "That must be one of them now." Cynthia said, mostly to herself. Jamie came in, a great big smile on her face.

"Why don't I get the door?" Jamie offered, Cynthia nodding, following after her.

"C'mon." She gestured. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, he followed. Before Jamie answered the door, she looked to him, pointing a finger at him. "Be nice." She ordered. Looking from the halfway opened door. "To **both** of them."

The door revealed a sheepish looking Worth Carter by a solemn looking Hegbert Sullivan.

"Hi Daddy!" Jamie greeted. The reverend sent her a weary smile. To Worth Carter she said, "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Jamie Sullivan." She outstretched her hand as a form of greeting.

Taking it, Worth replied with, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Sullivan. I'm Dr. Carter, Landon's father." Worth looked from Jamie to take a quick glance at an angry looking Landon, who wasn't even looking at the guests.

Nudging him, Cynthia hissed out, "Say hello."

"Hello Dad, hello Reverend Sullivan." He greeted out, the corner of his eyes looking toward a not very satisfied Cynthia.

"Good evening Worth, it's been a long time. It's always a pleasure to see you Reverend." Cynthia said, a cheesy smile pasted onto her face. She was, afterall, an accountant and was well used to things like this.

"Come in." Jamie urged, moving out of the way so the two men could come inside. As Hegbert passed him, he could help but feel that feeling of dread in the bottom of his stomach start to feel bigger.

Well you should be feeling queasy Landon. He has **God** on his side, while you… well, all you have is Jamie, he realized. But somehow, that seemed enough.

"So, I'm not quite sure what this family meeting is all about." Chuckled out Worth, after they had all eaten. Landon felt that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that Hegbert was looking at him again. In indeed, his intimidating eyes were staring at him over the candles. Hegbert knew something had happened- something so large that it had to concern Landon's rarely mentioned father.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." Hegbert's clear, perfected Southern accent cut in. He remember wanting to tell Hegbert earlier that day, but for some reason, all the reasons of why had flown out of his mind. He was quite willing to split and let Jamie give the news herself, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. 

So he did what was natural. He tried to stab himself with a butter knife. (AN: This is gonna be my favorite line from this story- it is so far. LoL, that is **hilarious**… I would do that, actually ::sweatdrop::.) When everyone had realized what he was doing, he stopped the butter knife a few inches away from his heart.

Smiling cheekily as if what he was doing wasn't unusual in the slightest, he placed it down quickly. Hegbert looked as if, like Landon, it was normal to try and stab yourself with a butter knife. Worth looked uncomfortable, not knowing **how** to act like in this situation. Cynthia looked embarrassed, her forehead in between her index finger and them, as if she was trying to hide. Jamie looked as if she was trying to stifle her laughter, her cheeks pinks with amusement.

"Well, Landon and I have an announcement." Jamie said, after everyone got over the initial shock. She got up, gesturing that Landon get up as well. Well, he did, but he wasn't alone.

"I object!" Hegbert cried out, his index finger pointing angrily in Landon's face. Jamie looked shocked, while Landon looked as if he knew this was going to happen.

Why me… oh, why me… he thought to himself, groaning. "Object to what, sir?" He inquired innocently.

"To whatever plan you have that has to do with my baby girl!" He yelled. Landon raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Too late sir. Unless you have don't have any objections to abortion." Landon smirked. Cynthia was now banging her head on the table, the words 'what did I do to deserve this?' and 'I thought I raised him right' were the only things audible. Worth was now in complete shock, his mouth hanging open. Hegbert, who was wagging his index finger at him at the time, stopped in mid-shout, his finger in Landon's face. Jamie was in the same stance Cynthia was, trying to hide her face.

"I **knew** I shouldn't have suggest we drink wine." Jamie muttered to herself. Which explained his blunt declaration and what would be later known in the future as the Butter Knife Incident. Landon looked at her lazily, a goofy smile upon his face.

"Then why'd you do it, babe?" Landon probed. Speaking of probing… Landon thought to himself, getting an idea in his head. Now normally Landon wouldn't perform such an act, **especially** around Jamie's father, but Landon wasn't in a normal state of mind.

Which explains why in the next twenty minutes it literally took a crowbar to pry those two apart from their lip lock and Landon's proclamations of love, loyalty, and eternally assured sex with him. Not in that exact order, mind you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Blinks:: Oh crap, **that** was pretty funny toward the end don't you think? I know Landon was really OOC toward the end, but he was drunk. That should clear up a lot… and why Landon is attracted to Jamie so early in the story? Well, perhaps he finally realized what a good, wonderful person she is from her reaction in the first chapter of the baby and he decided that 'hey, she wouldn't be too bad of a girl friend'.

I know they **are** moving kind of fast, but they're **moving**. Which is very good… very good indeed. It seems unrealistic that they would be willing to get together so quickly but I'm idealistic and optimistic ^_~. Not a good combination- you can never get me on the ground, I swear.

Anyway, I think that its quicker for Landon to realize Jamie's good for him because he's attracted to her **inner** beauty, which is very important in a relationship. If you spend all that time gazing at a person's **outer** beauty, it'll take longer to try and focus on their inner beauty. In theory, of course.

Besides, they **are** soul mates. Doesn't a relationship move quicker when you're meant to be together? ::Grins sheepishly:: That's what I figured… Hey, I've been a day closer to my birthday without knowing it. ::Shakes head amusedly:: That's me all right…

Reviews are appreciated!! And thank you for those of you who are actually reading this crappy story.

****

Anonymous reviewer- Thank you for your review. It really encouraged me to go on- being that you were the only one who reviewed ::sweatdrop::.

****

marksgirl _(from LJ)_- Thank you as well. You're encouragement has truly helped me for this ficcie and I love it!

You guys ROCK!!! Unless, of course, you're the same person… if so, for shame **marksgirl**! You could of **at least** told me who you were in the review before I made a blundering arse out of myself! LoL

Sorry it isn't nearly as descriptive as the first chapter, but it's longer, ne? Tee hee… Ta ta till next time!

  
Chapter 3- … Willing To Do Anything…

3 Jade


	3. Willing to Do Anything

Wasssssssssup?!? LOL, hey everybody! I'm on a roll, I hoped you guys enjoyed the last part of the story ^_~. My birthday is tomorrow!! Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me… happy birthday dear Joy- hey waitaminute! I'm **so** not revealing my **real** name ::raises nose in the air::. No freakin' way…

BTW- Reverend Sullivan may seem a bit OOC in the chapter. But I can seriously see him do something like that (you'll know what I mean) to Landon. Just… maybe not the whole 'move in with us' sort of thing ^_~

Dedications: To those who have reviewed and read this and to all my e-buddies. You guys rock! This is dedicated to **Melanie** who I know for a fact isn't reading this. I'll see you at school girl- and never give up on your dreams!!

Disclaimer- ::Looks a tad bit annoyed:: Didn't I put this on my bio?

Title- Papa Don't Preach

Author- Jade

Rating- R (A very low R, though)

Teaser- When Jamie and Landon are 16, they get into trouble that is totally unexpected. This scenario proves that Jamie and Landon belong together, no matter what the circumstances…

Chapter 3- … Willing to do Anything…

Chapters- 3/10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quote of the Day:

'He tried to stab himself with the butter knife.' – Taken from the last chapter. Heavens was that delightful… LoL

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the parents had pulled apart a now sobered and quite embarrassed Landon and a blushing Jamie, they sat in the family room to discuss this. Between Cynthia and Worth sat Landon, who was trying to hide himself from the Hegbert's condescending gaze. Hegbert sat next to Jamie, across the Carter family in silence.

"So, when did this all happen?" Inquired Worth, after a full ten minutes of silence. Hegbert's eyes flashed dangerously toward Landon once more, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes when **did** this all happen?" He said, his voice slow and dripping with disguised rage. Landon looked around quickly, as if to see if to see if there was any butter knifes available. 

Cynthia caught this, and placing a hand on his shoulder muttered quietly to him, "Stop it. **Now**." Now, Cynthia liked to consider herself a pretty cool mom. So it was rare for her to get extremely embarrassed and extremely angry at or because of Landon- especially both at once. So Landon stopped looking around and looked across from the coffee table to Jamie and Hegbert.

"I-I think it was about… about three days ago, sir." Landon's clear voice informed him. He heard Hegbert's grunt and look toward Jamie, knowing that she had the alibi of staying over at Sally's house. Worth turned to his son.

"Well, it might be too sure to check. Pregnancy can happen within the 24 hours of… erm, yeah, you know. I think you two were moving to quickly, going to a physician to check up on a baby that might not be there. But yes, by the sound of it, there's a chance that Jamie could be pregnant." Worth concluded. Landon looked toward Hegbert, and saw that he looked madder then before.

"I see." Hegbert said, narrowing his eyes when they locked with Landon's. Hegbert Sullivan had never seemed as intimidating before this. "Well, what will we do with the living conditions if Jamie is indeed having Landon's… Landon's… child." It seemed hard for him to say the word 'child', but after all, Jamie was still a child to him.

"Well, I think Jamie and Landon should move in together to take care of the baby." Cynthia suggested. Hegbert seemed to want to shoot that deadly look he had reserved only for Landon, but resisted the urge being that Cynthia was an adult. "I mean, it's only fair. They both get equal responsibility and both get to know the baby and well, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. If they're under constant supervision of course." She added in, when she realized Hegbert was gaping at her in shock for actually proposing the idea.

"Well, Cynthia has a point." Worth agreed relunctantly. "Do you mind, son?" Worth asked Landon. He felt a bead of sweat trail down the far left of his cheek, and the temperature seemed to rise at least 5 degrees. Hegbert was glaring at him at full blast now, his nostrils flaring and he had the sudden urge to throw up.

In his mind, he pictured Hegbert getting up and started stabbing him in the heart with his parents doing nothing to stop the reverend. Jamie was just laughing her head off and clutching her stomach to hold back the tears. He needed to get out of there.

__

Fast.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Landon blurted out, running toward the bathroom to heave up Jamie's and his mother's well prepared meal.

"Well, Cynthia has a point. Do you mind, son?" Worth asked Landon. Landon turned even paler and was sweating under the interrogation. Hegbert was glaring at him, even making low growling noises in the back of his throat.

After a minute he announced, surprisingly ashen, "I think I'm gonna be sick." And then ran to the bathroom. A second later, he started retching.

"Well, that's certainly unusual. Never seen the father start throwing up." Laughed Cynthia, trying to add a joke to the uncomfortable silence. Jamie looked to her father, nudging him.

"Daddy! You scared the pants off of him! Look at him- you made him throw up." She hissed. For once throughout the whole evening, Hegbert cracked a smile.

'Good." He answered back in deep satisfaction. Jamie gasped.

"**Daddy**! Stop it, **please** be nice." Jamie pleaded. Hegbert glared at her, a milder version of the Landon Stare.

"You should have told him that before you got yourself pregnant little lady." Hegbert bit back. Letting out a huff, Jamie turned away from her father, her arms crossed. Cynthia and Worth looked very uncomfortable during what seemed to be their private, inaudible conversation. Guess not.

"Well, I suppose Jamie could live with Landon. Perhaps he could live with us- we have enough room." Hegbert noted, a sly smile that was unnoticed by everyone but Jamie. She knew that smile. Whenever he had something especially diabolical schemed, that smile always was displayed on his face. Landon wouldn't last a week with her father, more or less nine months. Hegbert couldn't change the fact that Jamie was almost certainly pregnant- but he could make the father of the child as uncomfortable during that time.

"No, I don't mind living with Ms. Carter and Landon. I'm used to staying here anyway." Jamie answered back as sweetly as possible. Hegbert glared at her, knowing what she was doing.

"But I want you to stay at home Jamie." Hegbert declared. Jamie shook her head, refusing to let Landon throw up every meal for the next nine months. He might have been classified as bulimic or something…

"I think Landon and I want to stay here." Jamie firmly stated. Cynthia finally spoke up.

"Well Reverend, all due respect, if they want to stay here let them stay here. It is, after all, their child." Cynthia reminded. Worth just agreed with his ex-wife, and Hegbert sighed in defeat.

"Oh fine. You can stay here." Hegbert relented. Jamie kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy!" She chirped happily. Hegbert's almost gleeful face remained gloomy throughout the rest of the evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You feelin' better?" Smiled Jamie, looking up from her book. She had changed into something of Landon's and was lying in his bed. He had finally gotten out of the bathroom, his face still pale with a bit of a green tint around the cheeks but he still had a smile on his face. Sitting on the bed and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, great since your dad's gone." Landon weakly stated. Jamie nodded understandably, scooting aside so Landon could have room to lie down.

"I don't blame you. He can be pretty intimidating sometimes. Especially when he puts on what I call the Landon Stare at full blast." Jamie remarked. Landon groaned, stuffing his head in the pillow.

"Don't remind me of that." He mumbled, voice muffled because of the pillow.

"And Daddy wants us to live with him if I'm really pregnant." Jamie stated nonchalantly. Landon's head snapped up quickly, his eyes wide and his face as green as it was a half an hour ago.

"What did you say? You didn't agree did you?" He sputtered out. Jamie had a mischievous half-grin on her face.

"Well, I dunno, don't you like my dad?" Jamie inquired innocently. Landon looked as if he were about to throw up again.

"Yeah, when he isn't shooting murderous, unrelenting glances at me till I throw up. Shit, I have that feeling in my stomach again." Landon groaned, clutching his stomach. "A man can only take so much!" He cried out incredulously. Unable to take it any longer, Jamie let out the laugh she had been trying to keep in. Landon sighed, shoulders sagging in relief.

"Oh good… You were kidding. You shouldn't kid around with something like that Jamie." He stated very seriously. This only caused Jamie to laugh harder. "I mean it- I'm gonna have to go through therapy now. Dammit, take me seriously!!!" He ordered as she kept on laughing, clutching her stomach with tears flowing down her eyes. After she had finally calmed down she nodded.

"OK, I'm sorry. Geez, Landon… It was just a joke. But if you feel so strongly about the subject, maybe we should-" Jamie began in mock wonder, her index finger on her chin, contemplating the idea.

"NO!" Landon interjected loudly. Jamie just shrugged.

"As you wish." She said mockingly. Landon glared at her menacingly.

"Y'know, ever since you got pregnant, you've gotten rather cocky." He muttered toward her, lifting up the blanket as so he could slip under. Jamie laughed, going under the covers as well.

"It's nice to know you noticed, Landon." She answered back. They were now lying on their sides, facing each other. Although, at the moment, Landon was glaring at her with mild annoyance.

"I don't **have** to share this bed with you, y'know." He reminded her gruffly. Jamie's smile widened, kissing his cheek.

"You're so sweet!" She cried, giggling. Landon sent her a puzzled look until she explained with, "I'm sure the couch downstairs will be very comfortable." She laughed lightly, handing him a pillow and sheets. As she dragged a too-shocked-to-reply Landon from his bed, she reasoned with, "After all, this bed **is**, technically, full already. It's wonderful that you're going to be sleeping on the couch until I've fulfilled my term." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek as she shut the door on his face.

The loud 'bang!' must have awaken his senses for he stated loudly, "I didn't mean **me** Jamie!" He started, pounding on the door. "Let. Me. In!" He ordered. Cynthia emerged from her room, groggy from being awaken.

"Landon? What are you doing? It's 11:05 at night." She groaned, rubbing her eyes gingerly. Once her vision cleared up, she realized he was holding a sheet and a pillow. Rolling her eyes as she leaned against the mantle frame, she inquired, "What did you do that got you kicked out of your room?" Landon glared at the door, while taking a quick glance at his mother.

"Nothing- You hear that Jamie? **MY ROOM**!" He exclaimed, starting to pound on the door once more. Cynthia walked over and dragged him away from the abused door. "I'll be back Jamie! And when I **do** come back, that door better be open!!" He hollered at her. Cynthia groaned, pulling him by the ear downstairs. "Owwww!! Mom!" He cried once she had let go of his reddened ear. He sat on the couch across from his mother, rubbing it.

"Well, that's what you get for making such a ruckus." She retorted.

Glaring at her, he defended with, "She took my room!" Rolling her eyes she shook her head.

"Nuh-uh dear, soon it'll be both yours **and** Jamie's room. Remember that little talk we had about responsibility?" She added in. Landon's jaw dropped, gaping at his mother.

"Mom! It's my room!!!" He whined as if he were an 8-year old. Which, technically, by now he had the mental capacity of but we really didn't want to get into that… "I don't WANNA share it!" He stated. Cynthia closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

One minute I think he's growing up, the next he's a five-year old. And to think, I wanted to have a **girl** after Landon… She trailed off, inwardly shaking her head.

"You don't want to share it with **anyone**? Not even the baby?" She reminded. Landon opened his mouth as if to remark on it, but the words fell short. Closing his mouth, he narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't mean she has to steal my room. For **nine months**." He put in bitterly. Cynthia tilted her head, giving him an exasperated sigh.

"Now Landon. Yesterday you were willing to make a stand, take care of the baby **and** Jamie, and sacrifice you're social life **for the both of them**." She reminded him.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, he answered with, "Yesterday, I also got myself drunk, made a fool out of myself out of everyone, and learned that Reverend Sullivan hates me more then he puts on." He shuddered. Remembering his little episode earlier that night, Cynthia felt compassion for her son.

"Oh, are you all right dear? Why did you throw up?" She asked worriedly. Memories of Hegbert glowering at him got him queasy in the pit of his stomach.

"Y'know how Reverend Sullivan just kept on staring at me?" He questioned softly, shuddering at what Hegbert would do if he realized that he may have gotten Jamie sick.

"Of course. You couldn't miss it- the man looked like he wanted to kill you on the spot. But I can't blame him- I would have done the same thing in his position. After all, only child, can barely support himself and his daughter, let **alone** another child… I can see where he's coming from." Cynthia nodded.

"He just kept on staring at me and I couldn't stand it so I just… threw up." He shrugged. Cynthia's eyes widened at the realization of what made him suddenly ill.

"You got sick… because Reverend Sullivan wouldn't stop glaring at you? I knew the man had unforeseen powers, but this is ridiculous!" She laughed. Landon glared at her.

"It isn't funny. My skin's still clammy from this evening because of him!" He protested. Stifling a laugh, Cynthia nodded.

"Of course. Are you sure it wasn't your imagination playing tricks on you again?" She teased. Two opportunities to embarrass her son in less then a week! It was her lucky day…

"Mom!" He groaned. At that moment, the doorbell rung. Alarmed and thinking it was Hegbert once more, he threw the sheets over his head as an act to protect himself. "If it's for me and its Jamie's father, I died. See, I got the sheet over my head to prove it." He muttered through the sheets. Cynthia chuckled.

"All right sweetheart. But I can't guarantee he won't try and come in here and make sure you're gone for himself…" She trailed off teasingly. Landon tensed up at this. In less the twelve hours, he had acquired the greatest fear he had ever encountered: the pissed off Reverend who's daughter just happened to be the woman he impregnated. If that isn't scary, Landon didn't know what was.

"Oh, hello **Eric**! Oh, and **Belinda**, **Tracie**, **Dean**, and **Walker**, it's wonderful to see you as well. Come in." She accented those at the door. Not trusting his mother, he kept the sheets up just in case Cynthia may have tried to trick him. A nasty trick indeed, but the Carters' known for their warped sense of humor…

"Hey, man! What you doin' under that sheet? Playin' dead?" Laughed the voice that could be none other then Eric. Letting out a sigh of relief, he lifted the sheets above his head. Lo and behold were a very awake Eric, Belinda, Tracie, Dean, and Walker.

"**Exactly**." Landon laughed. Belinda, Tracie, and Dean sat on the couch across from him where his mother previously occupied, while Walker and Eric sat on either side of Landon.

"We haven't seen much of you since you left with the Virgin Mary." Tracie drawled. Landon felt himself blushing, as he rung the sheets in his clenched hands.

"Yeah, she was pretty drunk that night." Laughed Dean, an arm cast around Tracie's shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with the first guy she saw." He continued. He felt something tighten in his throat as Belinda and Tracie roll their eyes, Walker join in the laughter, and Eric nod in agreement.

"Uh, speaking of that guys, I have something to tell you guys. It's sort of a surprise- even for me." He nervously stated. 

Well, better now then never… He reasoned with himself. Although if he really **had** a choice, it would be never but you really couldn't **blame** Landon. It was, of course, typical that Jamie decided to come down the staircase **at that same exact moment**.

"Landon?" Called a faint, obviously feminine voice that was too young to be his mother. Shit, was all Landon was thinking. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, but it was Eric who taunted him about it first.

"Keeping a girl looked up, eh? Neva knew you had it **in** you man! 'Specially wit yo mom here, y'know." Eric reminded. Landon looked downcast, knowing they wouldn't think he had courage once they realized who it was.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole 'throwing you out of bed' thing. It's your bed and your room. I suppose that wine from earlier **did** make me tipsier then I thought." Jamie laughed, her voice louder and clearer. Belinda furrowed her brow.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that would have been Jamie Sullivan." She pondered. Shit, oh shit… shit, oh shit… shit, oh shit… He kept chanting in his mind. Somehow, Hegbert staring at him for an eternity and him throwing up promptly afterwards didn't seem as bad as this.

Jamie continued with, "OK, do you want me to **drag** you upstairs or something? Oh, I get it. You want me to **apologize** now. Well, I'm sorry Mr. Carter but I'm definitely not… apologizing…" She trailed off as she reached the open paneled door which led into the living room.

Landon walked up to Jamie, an arm over her shoulder and said, as to break the silence, "Surprise. Heh… heh…"

All they could do is stare at him in total shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, that was short. It's about 3,500 words!! Geez, but it's like a continuation of the night before. Yes, I'm beginning to really really like cliffies… Bwahahahaha! Tee hee, thank you everybody who reviewed!!!

Who are (from last time I checked)- **katstanford** (- I hope I got your name right.), **cassidy**, **maniac**, **smily gal**. and **Matt** ^_~

I'll say who the **real** names are in the next chapter.

And I finally figured out where this is going! OK, this'll probably be around 8 chapters. I think it'll follow as so…

Chapter 1- Out of the Rubble…  
Chapter 2- … Arises a Man…  
Chapter 3- … Willing to do Anything…  
Chapter 4- … And Everything…  
Chapter 5- … To Support…  
Chapter 6- … And Care…  
Chapter 7- … For Those  
Chapter 8- … He Loves  
Chapter 9- … At all…  
Chapter 10- … Costs…  
Epilogue- Papa Don't Preach

If it's **shorter** then that, the following sentence 'Out of the rubbe arises a man willing to do anything and everything to support and care for those he loves at all costs' will be changed to something else ^_~. 

But there will be many twists and turns, not just them falling in love. As in, sharp turns and 180 degree turns kinda stuff. Well, as soon as I can think 'em up that is… Oooh, idea!! I'm off, buh-bye!!

Hey, are any of you guys Sailor Moon fanatics? If so or you know someone that is, could you write the ficcie I made up here? I made up the summary and Note thingie about 8 months ago when I was still into Sailor Moon but it is SUCH A GOOD IDEA!! I don't wanna waste a perfectly good idea so could someone write this for me? If there is more then one person who wants this, I'll see your kind of work on Fanfiction.Net and see how well you guys write J . Please, somebody write this!!

Title- Light and the Rose

Season- R

Teaser- Don't be shocked by the title, this is U/M entirely. Just a strange twist... What happens if the Moon Princess was reincarnated into Minako, not Usagi? Minako would truly be the Moon Princess, and Usagi would just be 'Sailor Venus', main protector of her. We all know the story of the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince. What happens, when Mamoru falls in love with Sailor Venus, a love even **more** forbidden then Minako & Mamoru would be? How would this affect the future? And how different would life be if the Moon Princess was not reunited with her beloved prince? In this story, you're about to find out.

NOTE- Minako's and Usagi's personalities are the same as in the regular dimension. So Sailor Venus (Usagi) is really klutzy and fails classes and gets detentions. Minako, of course, is somewhat smarter then Usagi and can't get any proverbs right. They're families are changed, however. While Minako will have the loving, caring parents (complete with the annoying little brother), Usagi's parents will be as mysterious as Minako's are in the Anime. 

That isn't TOO bad. You could have their personalities and stuff changed and have the teaser altered as well but the gist of it should be the same. Which is, of course, being a Usagi and Mamoru ficcie. Please someone write this!!

3 Jade


End file.
